The subject matter disclosed herein relates to rotary machines and, more particularly, turbines and compressors having blades and vanes disposed about a respective rotor or a stator.
Turbine engines extract energy from a flow of fluid and convert the energy into useful work. For example, a gas turbine engine combusts a fuel-air mixture to generate hot combustion gases, which then flow through turbine blades to drive a rotor. Unfortunately, the rotating turbine blades create wakes and bow waves, which can excite stationary structures in the gas turbine engine. For example, the wakes and bow waves may cause vibration, premature wear, and damage of stationary vanes, nozzles, airfoils, rotors, other blades etc. in the path of the hot combustion gases. Furthermore, the periodic nature of the wakes and bow waves may create resonant behavior in the gas turbine engine, thereby producing increasingly larger amplitude oscillations in the gas turbine engine.